Destino 2da Parte
by Roxa Arce
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, de una manera lenta y dolorosa. O al menos ese es el plan, pero algo que he aprendido es que nada sale como quiero, pero eso ya no importa, estoy aqui para mostrarte como lo modifico, ¿el que? mi destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Despertar después de tanto en la cama completamente sola, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en años, nadie diciendo que estas acabada o que te transformaras en un monstruo que devore niños.

 _No devoraras niños, solo les quitaras los órganos y atacaras otros._

Ni un solo segundo solo, nada porque demonios no me dejan en paz, que te cuesta dejarme a mi sola hablando como loca, que es mucho mejor que una voz en mi cabeza que me dice cosas extrañas. En serio que demonios tengo mal, que tengo un tumor en el cerebro, voy a morir pronto ya no se qué demonios hacer.

_Podrías intentar relajarte –mire al lugar donde provenía la voz, para descubrí que era una mujer de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa relajada que me miraba con esas gafas de sol tan extrañas que no encajaban en ningún lado.

_ ¿Cómo sabias…lees mentes? –ella asistió con tranquilidad, para sentarse en el borde de la cama acariciando las sabanas.

_Es una habilidad distintiva que tiene nuestra especie, es difícil de manipular pero con los años uno logra perfeccionarla –pero Shaoran dijo que nadie podía leer o comunicarse a través de la mente –no me extraña que haya dicho eso, durante milenios estuvimos ocultados, hasta hace un par de meses atrás.

_Tienes que dejar de hacer, espera…entonces ¿ni Shaoran ni Tomoyo saben de que eres capaz?

_Exacto, somos una caja de sorpresas, que te saltara en cualquier momento –empezó a reír sola, mirando de un lado para otro observando –me encantan los humanos, tienen una imaginación asombrosa.

_Me encanta cuando aparece una chica que ya me dan ganas de matarla, sobre todo cuando puede leer mi mente y manejarla como si fuera un títere que puede ser manipulado.

 _Relájate, no es para tanto, exageras._

_En algo tiene razón, debes dejar de meterte tantos problemas en la cabeza si no tomártelo con calma, un paso a la vez –me quede congelada, ella lo escucha, ¿Cómo puede ser? –Lo oigo cuando te habla a ti, me da curiosidad en saber quién es, pero supongo que lo dirá cuando sea necesario.

 _Ella me entiende, me encantan las estrellas son relajadas, buena onda, tiene la capacidad de bajar los humos ¿no crees?_

_Si genial otra persona para matar, esto es simplemente maravilloso –esta chica de la cual no sé ni siquiera su nombre terminara asesinada por estúpida.

_Te equivocas cariño, si alguien de nosotras terminara muerta serás tu y por cierto me llamo Chiharu, mucho gusto.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Aquí de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, no se refrenen a la hora de comentar se aceptan positivos y negativos, mas si me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

Mirar como una estrella prendía la televisión, era un show digno de ver, sobre todo porque se divertía ella sola apretando cada uno de los botones, emocionada por ver si lograba prenderlo. Asustándose igual que una niña de 10 años con un juguete nuevo, abriendo bien los ojos a cada imagen que pasaba, lo cual era extraño ya que no se movía del canal cortado, por lo tanto solo veía un color azul fuerte.

_Me encantan los humanos, son simplemente asombrosos –que chica mas extraña.

 _Imagínate que ha vivido en una cueva por más de 150 años._

_Tu amigo es muy halagador, como si me viera de 150 años -¿Qué? ¿Tienes más? –si en realidad no he hecho los cálculos pero diría que tengo unos, 1000 aproximadamente.

_ ¿1000? –Shaoran y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, maravilloso lo grite en voz alta.

_Sí, creo, en realidad no lo sé, una vez que vives tanto pierdes los cálculos de los años que pasan –me decía esto completamente concentrada en el control remoto, mientras Shaoran abría los ojos sorprendido –si las estrellas también viven muchos años Shaoran.

_Increíble y ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? –aparto la vista del televisor con una sonrisa calmada.

_Puedes dejar de ver el aura de las personas -¿aura, que demonios es eso? –es una forma que tiene los ángeles de ver si las personas han cometido pecados.

_No, no puedo dejar de hacer eso, pero no le digo a cada persona que pasa a mi lado, su aura.

_Touche, pero en mi mundo es bastante normal por lo que no puedo evitar contestar a los pensamientos de las personas, por lo que me tendrán que disculparme y ¿Cómo lo dicen? ¿Avanzar?

_Esto va a estar emocionante –Tomoyo empezó a reír sin parar, mientras se sentaba al lado de Chiharu y le quitaba el control para cambiar el canal –siempre recibo con los brazos abiertos a todo aquel que le cierre la boca a un angelito.

 _Que amigos más peculiares tienes Sakurita._

Como si me pudiera conseguir otros genio, soy una futura devoradora de niños ¿recuerdas?

 _Me había olvidado._

_Estuve pensando en el ¿sabes? –Chiharu se giro para mirarme –creo que es un inmortal, probablemente.

_Genial ¿tan aburrido esta que debe meterse en mi vida?

 _No te imaginas cuanto cariño._

_Tiene razón, aunque no lo creas a uno se le acaban las opciones de entretenimiento con los años.

_Eso no ayuda a saber por qué demonios se divierte jugueteando en mi cabeza.

 _En mi defensa, jamás eh manipulado nada que tenga que ver con tu mente._

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que la voz que ella oye es real? ¿Alguien se comunica con ella? –pregunto Shaoran con una tostada en la boca y sentándose bien lejos de Chiharu y Tomoyo.

 _Dale un premio al ángel por decir lo obvio._

_JAJAJA, realmente tienes que admitir Sakura que es bueno diciendo chistes –creía que era sarcasmo, por la manera en que lo dijo, se quedo mirándome confundida – ¿qué es sarcasmo?

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Chiharu? –Tomoyo la miro profundamente con una sonrisa calmada.

_A decir verdad sí, no tengo mucha experiencia relacionándome con humanos, he vivido toda mi existencia en los cielos viéndolos, es difícil detectar cambios en la voz desde tan lejos ¿no crees?

_ ¿Vivías en los cielos? – ¿es eso siquiera posible? -¿Por qué bajaste?

_Me lo ordenaron -¿Por qué no regresaste? –encontré algo sumamente interesante abajo.

_Supongo que a un chico de lo más hermoso –ella se sonrojo, demostrando que estaba acertada –te vez muy dulce rojita.

_Bueno, ese podría ser el motivo principal, pero el secundario fue que encontré una familia.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Supongo que ustedes jamás se dieron cuenta de lo afortunados que eran al tener a alguien a su lado, dándoles concejos, mirándolos como si fueran perfecto y apoyándolos a pesar de todo, eso encontré aquí, una familia, algo que jamás tuve en mi mundo –debe ser muy solitaria la vida de estrella –lo es Sakura, la mayoría de mi tiempo me la pasaba mirando a la Tierra, deseando poder hablar con alguien, más que mi misma.

_ ¿Por qué no bajaste si tanto lo querías? –no me entra en la cabeza que alguien está en un lugar que no desea estar.

_Por que no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni me animaba a hacerlo, el miedo no desaparece, por más viejo que seas.

 _En eso tiene completa razón, deberías escucharla, después de todo no te la traje para que conversaran sobre chicos._

Chiharu, giro confundida, me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, queriéndome decir algo, pero se detenía intentado medir sus palabras.

_ ¿A qué se refirió? –espera no fuiste…. ¿no la enviaste?

 _Claro que lo hice, solo que ella no lo sabía._

_Jamás he hablado contigo, o al menos eso creo, ¿cómo puede ser que me enviaras?

_No te fascina como hablan entre sí, sin explicarnos nada –Tomoyo, miraba a un Shaoran muy enojado.

 _No lo hice de forma directa Chiharu, le pedí un favor a alguien que tú conoces, nada más._

_ ¿Quién te envió a este lugar? –como era posible que el acosador conociera a personas que no lo mandaran a la mierda.

_Naoko -¿Quién? –es una humana que conocí hace unos cuatro meses atrás, ella apareció cuando atacaron a mi familia.

_ ¿Atacaron a tu familia? –No sé porque pero Shaoran no estaba contento con eso -¿Quién lo hizo?

_No lo sé, por suerte ellos se ocultaron a tiempo, Naoko solo me dijo que era el inicio y si quería su ayuda debía ayudarla a ella con unos favores.

_ ¿Qué tipos de favores? –ella me miro con una sonrisa.

_Ayudar a unos hombres lobos a manejar sus transformaciones -¿Qué? –No eres la primera de tu especia a la que me cruzo, solo que eres la primera mujer.

 _Naoko siempre logra que la gente haga lo que ella desea, por esa razón me cae tan bien._

_En resumen eres su esclava hasta que ella lo desee –ella se quedo pensado durante unos segundos.

_En realidad no, veras Sakura ellos necesitaban de mi por lo que no me molesta ayudarles –okey y ¿Cómo demonios conociste tu a esa Naoko, acosador?

 _De la misma forma que te conocí a tu, ella necesitaba hablar con alguien que la comprendiera y le di apoyo, aunque creo que le di demasiado._

Admítelo, por tu culpa ella es tan manipuladora.

 _Jajaja, puede ser, era una dulce niña que jamás hacia nada malo, al menos cuando la conocí, ahora es…algo más complicada de sobrellevar._

_ Me suena a que tu amigo es el culpable de mi situación –podía escuchar su risa en mi mente, no parecía arrepentido, es mas estaba contento –bueno yo pensaba que tendría unos días libres antes de encontrarme a alguien parecido a ella, que mala suerte la mía.

_Bienvenida a mi mundo –mire por la ventana como las nubes cubrían el cielo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezaba a ver mi objetivo al final del túnel.

 _¿Cuál es tu objetivo cariño? Siempre es bueno recordarlo y tenerlo muy en claro._

Vengarme de aquel que me quito a mi familia, no dejare que siga haciendo lo que hace y mucho menos que convierta a otra persona en lo que soy.

Chiharu me miro seriamente, al parecer no le gustaba lo que había pensado, pero nadie podía detenerme, no en este momento, al inicio de todo. Cuando tengo tanto que hacer, tanto que controlar.

 _Me gusta cuando te pones en el papel de vengadora, me recuerdas a mi esposa._

¿Se supone que ese es un cumplido?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Aquí de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, no se refrenen a la hora de comentar, se aceptan comentarios positivos y negativos, más si me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

Las noches eran frías, mas aun cuando el invierno se acercaba tanto, se podía ver como el viento cambiaba, las nubes se mostraban más negras de lo usual, pero todos estos detalles que serian importantes para alguien que tiene que trabajar, eran inútiles para mí. Las noches significaban dolor, remordimiento, mi pecho se expandía dolorosamente, mis dientes crecían para volver a su tamaño original.

Las imágenes de mis padres se meten en mi cerebro remarcándose en la sangre, en el dolor, la confusión y más que nada la rabia. Mis ojos ardían como el fuego vivo, solo para calmarse después de unos minutos, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba provocándome un dolor penetrante en la cabeza.

Por más que me diera vuelta una y otra vez, no lograba pegar el ojo, cada hueso de mi cuerpo parecía de cristal, podía sentir como se quebraba ante cualquier mínimo movimiento. Cada respiración era peor, estaba respirando fuego, volviéndome loca, sin poder encontrar consuelo, en ningún momento un respiro de aire fresco.

 _Si no logras relajarte, será aun peor._

No te necesito en este momento, solo…quiero morir, ya no lo soporto, es demasiado, es condenadamente doloroso.

 _Sera solo por un momento, te lo aseguro cariño, te dolerá solo por un momento, si logras relajar tus músculos, será más sencillo._

Voy a morirme verdad, es el maldito final, ¿Por qué no me puedo ir con tranquilidad?

 _Eres terminalista ¿verdad? No pienses tanto en lo malo, no morirás niña, solo estas pasando por un momento muy duro, nada más, los cambios no son buenos, son necesarios._

Escuche como algo se rompió, por dios, mi pecho está creciendo cada vez más, creo que se rompieron mis costillas, puedo sentir como si ya no estuvieran ahí. El dolor es cada vez mayor, todo se está rompiendo y creciendo aun más, no es humano el tamaño que está tomando, como puede ser que en unos segundos me crezcan tanto las uñas.

 _Ya no eres humana cariño, recuérdalo._

El negro inundo mi visión, ya no estaba dentro de mi habitación, ahora estaba en el cielo, con las estrellas, es simplemente asombroso, no puedo ver más que negro, como si fuera una pieza pintada completamente, para que no pasara la luz del Sol. Solo se veía a lo lejos una pequeña celda, con barrotes doblados como si algo grande hubiera salido, escuche pasos detrás de mí, eran grandes como de un oso, lo primero que me vino a la mente era un monstruo de dos metros .

Me di vuelta muy lentamente, sudando del pánico, pero lo que estaba frente a mí, no era un gigante, un yeti o un monstruo de cien brazos, era una persona, más bien… era yo, pero era diferente, tenía la ropa desgarrada, sangre en las manos y la boca, el cabello despelotado que le cubría los ojos. La sonrisa típica de psicópata chiflado me daba miedo, levanto la mirada del suelo lentamente, para mostrarme el rojo fuerte de sus ojos.

El negro que nos rodeaba empezaba a flaquear, la luz iluminaba de apoco, mostrando un color marrón claro en las paredes, la yo extraña se cubrió los ojos molesta, empezando a correr hacia la jaula, se metió dentro para cerrarla con facilidad, devolviendo a los barrotes a su condición original, la luz jamás llego a ese lugar, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa, en una pose de espera.

 _Esa es la otra tu._

Mire a mi derecha para encontrarme a un hombre alto, de cabello azulado largo, con típicos lentes de anciano y una sonrisa de lo más irritante. Tenía que ser él, pero ¿Por qué lo puedo ver, como es posible?

 _Por primera vez en tu vida, estas mirando dentro de tu propia mente Sakurita, ya no mas barreras, ahora puedes entrar y salir como te plazca, como veras ella es muy pasiva cuando la luz del Sol la ilumina._

Parece que espera algo, como si, esperara salir de esa jaula.

 _Por supuesto, pero no te confíes, ella misma la construyo para su propia seguridad, puede tirarla abajo cuando lo desee._

Pareces tener 30 años, quien lo diría.

 _¿Qué creíste que me vería como la edad que tengo? Cariño, las apariencias siempre engañan, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie._

Todo el tiempo has estado aquí revisando mi cabeza, ¿verdad? No me mientas lo odio.

 _Es entretenido hacerlo, no lo negare, pero solo puedo acceder a lo que tú me permites, debo admitir que tus defensas mentales son bajas._

¿Cómo se supone que me defienda contra algo que no sabía que existía?

 _Esa es la cuestión, pero ahora mira a esa otra tu, dime qué vez._

A una psicópata.

 _Yo veo a un animal enjaulado, que quiere salir a toda costa, pero se encuentra frente a una parte de sí misma que solo quiere enjaularla aun más._

Que se supone que debo hacer, dejarla matar a todos los que se crucen con ella y después limpiar el desastre, no es exactamente mis planes de fin de semana.

 _Te asombrara la capacidad que tiene los hombres-lobos una vez aceptan quienes son, por que cuando superan ese obstáculo tan grande, lo que queda adelante solo será triunfo._

Hablas extraño, pero supongo que tengo que convencerla de trabajar juntas para que al fin mi objetivo sea alcanzable.

 _No son dos personas diferentes Sakura, son la misma, depende de ti unirlas, pero ahora es tiempo que despiertes, la estrella quiere hablar contigo._

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente quejándose de la luz frente a ellos que me dejaban ciega, Chiharu se encontraba frente a mí con una sonrisa amable, comiendo una dona y con un café en su mano. Tomoyo tenía la misma postura pero toda su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía un ojo morado y la mejilla cubierta de sangre, el ángel no se veía en ningún lado, lo cual me extrañaba.

_ ¿Qué paso? –La estrella hizo una señal extraña con la mano, ya que su boca estaba llena de comida –traga, después habla.

_Lo que quiere decir, es que no nos dimos cuenta que anoche iba a ser Luna Llena, por lo que te darás cuenta de lo que paso –resumen, las ataque a las dos, al menos no le hice un daño considerable, aunque…-si te preguntas como termine así, fue al huir de ti, aunque fue divertido ver como la estrellita te noqueo solo brillando.

_Es un don de mi especie, debo admitir que solo lo he hecho dos veces, pero me alegro que no tenga bajas hasta el momento –espera, ¿bajas? –digamos que al hacer eso, hay muchas probabilidades de matar a todo aquel que mire, pero hasta el momento no ha sido el caso, por lo que bien por mí.

_Maravilloso, en resumen estas, experimentado conmigo –el enojo se dejo mostrar.

_Claro que no, experimente con otra persona, tu eres más bien la reafirmación de esos experimento, pero hablando más seriamente, ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Como si me hubieran pasado un autobús por encima varias veces y después me hubieran puesto en la playa para asarme un poco –intento con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, pero no lo logro por completo –ahora dime algo interesante, ¿Cómo puedo unirme a mi yo bestia?

_Bueno a decir verdad, no lo sé, lo único que se con seguridad es que depende de ti, solo tu podrás hacerlo, pero no es fácil, lleva tiempo y mucho esfuerzo tanto físico como mental, las transformaciones serán cada vez más dolorosas, después de las primaras 20 se volverá rutinario, para al fin ser instintivo.

_Supongo que tengo que llegar a ese nivel –ella me negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco – ¿me vas a explicar o me pongo a adivinar?

 _Lo que intenta decirte a su peculiar forma, es que debes lograr controlar esas transformaciones, tienes que controlar tu propio cuerpo, manejar tu mente, tu subconsciente, por esa razón no es fácil hacerlo, no es que cualquiera lo logra Sakura, solo los mas disciplinarios._

Yo no soy disciplinaria, ni nada por el estilo, no me veo lográndolo.

 _Eres aun mejor que una persona disciplinaria, ser testaruda y tengo por seguro que preferirías morir a que alguien te diga que no puedes conseguirlo._

Qué bien me conoces.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Aquí de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, no se refrenen a la hora de comentar, se aceptan comentarios positivos y negativos, más si me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


End file.
